woreldfandomcom-20200215-history
New Skills and Specialties
'New Skills and Specialties!' Here's where you can find new Skills and Specialties added to the setting. These are a bit special so bear them in mind 'New Skill Specialties' Academics - Dechipering Writing. -This specialty not only gives you a +1 die where appropriate, but allows you to try and make sense of mad scrawls, read them. This includes the hastily written scribbles of cultists or the dying. Handy skill. Without it a number of Eldritch Tomes simply arent readable. Academics - Handwritting Analysis. -This specialty builds in some ways on Dechipering Writing, but its not the same focusing on analysis of both what is said and the medium written on, how its written etc. Someone with this skill can made an educated guess how long it took to write something, guess the ink or other medium used to write it, know something about the paper or paper substitute, and likely have a good spot to start for solving enigmas or figuring out secret or hidden inks. Computer - Alternative Computing Solutions -This speciality covers to an extent knowledge of the mathematics behind a computer, but also alternate setups and systems that can produce the same result, and or possiable replacement technology. Few people have this specialty so to represent the difficulty of acquiring 4xp are required, but with this knowledge you have a bonus die for scvaenging hardware and trying to convert it, understand quantum computers, or use say a germanium chip computer or use prototype computing equipment and even more bizzare alternatives such as fuzzy logic trinary systems. Computer - Archaic Computing -This specialty covers computing technologies now thought to be archaic, or just plain older more analogue based technology, such as Enigma Machines, or Betamax tapes, or even punch card computing. Without this specialty such rolls take a -2 penalty, you likely never heard of it, or had very limited exposure. This is for those more archaic devices, including vaccum tube electronics - and includes repair, hardwiring, improvisation, and above all ability to use. Costs 4 exp. Crafts - Exotic Materials -This specialty covers exotic materials in crafts, which includes a bonus for identifying them. Reduces penalties for crafts or crafting using said exotic materials - provided they are identified. For instance rare earth magnets, objects with bizzare abilities - in addition this knowledge will help you break said materials or learn thier weaknesses. Absolutely required for any sort of exotic matter substitution or utilization. Firearms - Advanced Artillery -This specialty is for advanced artillery, but also the technique of calling down an artillery strike. You need to have the Artillery specialty first to get this specialty. Without it certain types of advanced artillery are unusuable by your character - with normal artillery, provided you can have communication to other pieces or a rapidly firing gun, you can use or try to use Artillery Tactics, such as Time on Target, a Creeping Barrage, a Rolling Barrage, Counterbattery Fire and more. Occult - Forbidden Lore -Eldritch Lore, this removes 1 point of Sanity permanently from your character, but allows you to make use of simple Eldritch items, know of the mythos and make proper rolls. Without this specialty, take a -1 penalty as your mind simply is wrapped around it. Allows for other specialties, as a super specialty if you will, it costs 4 exp instead of 3 to purchase. Occult - Forbidden Lore (Cthulu) : A sub-specialization, costing 3 xp and 1 sanity. This gives a bonus die roll to research, and investigate monsters, relics and artifacts associated with this Watery Being, Primevil God, etc. It allows you to identify it as belonging to this group of eldritch things, figure out the cultists - and give a die roll to resist further sanity loss against its monsters and low level abilities associated with the Lord of R'lyeh Occult - Forbidden Lore (Nyarlathotep) : A sub-specialization, 3 xp and 1 sanity, bonus die to research, investigating monsters, relics and artifacts associated with the outer god, the ability to identify what is associated with it, and finally a bonus die for identifying the cultists, or figuring out the beings schemes from any riddles left behind. Occult - Forbidden Lore (Shub-Niggurath) : A sub-specialization, 3 xp and 1 sanity loss. Bonus die to research, investigate monsters, relics, and artifacts associated with the Great Old One, and its prime servant the Mi-Go. Gain a bonus die against any contraption of the Mi-Go or device associated with the being, to disarm, diseemble, destroy etc.